


Game Over

by m3aculpa



Category: Ripley Series - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Coda, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m3aculpa/pseuds/m3aculpa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Jonathan's strange half-smile bothered him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Over

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:**  Game Over  
>  **Fandom:**  Ripliad (Ripley's Game movie)  
>  **Rating:**  G  
>  **Character(s):**  Tom Ripley  
>  **Pairing(s):** None  
>  **Warnings:**  Mentions of canon character death  
>  **Word count:**  119 words  
>  **Summary:**  Jonathan's half-smile bothers him.  
>  **a/n:**  Inspired by the moment at the end when Ripley starts to laugh.

**Game Over**

He leans against the pillar with a vague sense of irritation. His wife plays beautifully, as always, and looks stunning while doing so. But he still cannot get that moment out of his head. That infuriating sacrifice. The half-smile on Jonathan’s face as he died, as if he had cheated death.   


  
Ripley suddenly half-laughs as he realises something. Before the sacrifice, Jonathan had been in his debt. He had saved and helped him, even if it was his fault that Jonathan was in trouble in the first place. But with that sacrifice, Jonathan had overthrown the balance. It’s a debt Ripley can never repay because Jonathan is dead.   


  
He laughs and thinks:  _well-played._  


  
It’s game-over.   


  
And Ripley has lost.   


  



End file.
